Jamaa Myths
This page talks about the myths around Jamaa, from Creepypasta to regular "prize by jumping" rumors. Creepypasta Creepypasta stories of Animal Jam. Edit and correct the stories all you like, only if it is true. Dark Servers (THIS STORY IS UNREAL) The dark servers are uncommon servers, reported as being discolored or "scary" by many. When you enter a dark server, the color of your AJ screen turns black and white and there is a group of black wolves waiting for you. If you try to escape they will make you suffer and torture you with images and illusions that play with your mind. If you actually escape, they will warn you to tell NOBODY or they will take you back and make you suffer. If you can not escape, they will hack you and rid you of the account. The lucky thing is, it is extremely rare to get into these servers, unless you want to. Curse of the Phantom Queen (THIS STORY IS UNREAL) When you go to the Animal Jam home screen the background picture is a black forest with bloody skies. If you press Play, the servers have no names and the green circles are bloody red, not the actual green color. If you click one of the unnamed servers, the loading screen will be a wolf with wings ripping out the intestines of another Jammer. Then you will see a tip box open up, saying "Run for your lives, Jammers!" If you ignore the tip, the game will open up with the news in the front, with the title "PHANTOMS ARE ATTACKING JAMAA!" If you try to exit the tab, it will say "The tab can not close at this time." Further into the article it says many other things such as, "Avoid being killed, or be turned into a phantom!", "Two jammers will be chosen to be the Phantom Queen and King!" and "If you are chosen, you will be eaten!" Once you close out the news letter, Jammers will be being killed by phantoms, their spirit will rise and turn into a phantom. When you are killed by phantoms, a probable tab will come up, saying "You have been chosen to be the Phantom Queen/King! Your animal will be eaten and turn into a wolf with wings!" You will be transported to a bloody, gory castle with guts and bones from other jammers. The phantoms will take your body into the castle. As you walk into the castle, there will be bloody walls, items made from organs, and pieces of jammers (e.g. rhino heads, wolf paws) everywhere and the curse will never end! The Animal Massacre Legend has it that the reason animals are added to AnimalJam every year is because they were massacred at one point. It's unclear if the Phantom's had done it, or if another unknown animal did. Animals that come to AnimalJam were animals that accepted the massacre. For instance, Flamingo's came to AnimalJam years after they were first murdered (before AnimalJam started), they either forgot about the murders or they accepted it and wanted to become apart of the community again. Some animals may not ever return to AnimalJam, such as lizards. Lizards were mass-hunted in the Closed Beta of AnimalJam. That's why there's a den beta of them, but you can't actually be one. The old players knew what they did was wrong, so they created a lizard plushie to show their mistake. Category:Totally not scary Category:I mean totally scary